


マイリーダー (My Leader)

by rollingday_s



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingday_s/pseuds/rollingday_s
Summary: Aiba surprises Ohno with a night visit and beer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Arashi don't belong to me. If anything, it's them who own my Soul! Soul!
> 
>  **A/N** : Previously posted on LJ for Ohno's birthday in 2016. The title is a play on the title マイガール (My Girl) from the manga/Aiba drama and the Arashi song.

What Ohno loved the most about his Friday nights in, was that he could spend the whole night on his couch doing simply nothing. He’d get his favourite beer out the fridge, order take-out, and flip absent-mindedly through the channels of his huge TV. Sometimes he would sketch something as he watched some varieties, sometimes he would just doze off while the re-runs of Arashi ni Shiyagare echoed in his living room.

    And that Friday was not much different than any others. He took his beer from the fridge, sat comfortably on the sofa, and turned on his TV, changing the channels till he found what he was looking for.

    Soon, his room was filled with a song he knew almost too well. He mumbled along as the chorus started. _“Arigatou no omoi wo tsutaetai yo sotto...”_ He smiled to himself and thought back to when his friend found out he was going to get a part in a new drama. Aiba had been so happy to get that role, and everyone had been so supportive. He remembered thinking, who better than Aiba to work with kids?

    Not that he didn’t like kids, because he did. A lot. But children seemed to like Aiba the most among every member in Arashi. Sho and Jun loved kids as well, but the first was hopeless, and the second couldn’t get them to like him, poor guy. And Nino… well, back then, Nino wasn’t very keen on adults, let alone children. It became better with the years, though, he had to admit.

    Maybe it was because Aiba was the only one who had a nephew, but even now, he was the only one who actually knew how to treat kids, and they loved him for it. Ohno knew that there was an old saying stating that children and animals see a person’s true soul. He thought maybe that’s why. He thought Aiba definitely had to have the most beautiful soul, after all.

    He was so lost in his musings that he didn’t notice the phone ringing until it stopped and rang again. He picked it up from the coffee table, and saw who was calling. He answered, a light smile forming on his lips at the coincidence.

    “Hello?”

    He didn’t have to wait long to hear his voice. “Riida!” he exclaimed. “Were you already sleeping, you old man?” he chuckled.

    Ohno laughed. “I wasn’t.”

    “Good!” he said cheerfully. “Because I’m standing right outside your door with beer, it’s cold, and I don’t feel like going home.”

    “Hm?” Ohno got up from the couch. His bare feet thumped lightly on the _tatami_. He leaned against the door and pushed it open. There he was, smiling happily, dressed in a fluffy white sweater, holding up a six-pack in one hand and the phone on the other. Aiba Masaki.

    “Tadaima!” he yelled in the phone’s receiver jokingly.

    Ohno chuckled. “Okaeri.” He closed his phone and watched as Aiba changed his shoes before entering. He put his hands in his pockets and softly sang “My Girl” to himself.

    As soon as Aiba had put on the guests’ slippers, he pushed Ohno inside energetically. “Ooh, Riida,” he exclaimed as soon as they got into the living room. “Were you watching ‘My Girl’ re-runs?” He smiled widely at him and Ohno’s heart hummed contentedly. He nodded.

    “Do you really like it that much?” Aiba sat on the carpet, his back against the couch, patting the spot next to him.

    Ohno nodded again. “I’m so grateful,” he bowed his head slightly. Ohno sat beside him. The younger man was watching himself on the screen and giggling here and there.

    “Masamune-kun is the worst father, isn’t he?” he asked, amused. He took a beer and gave it to Ohno before taking one for himself.

    Ohno looked at the TV. It was true, sometimes the guy would mess up big time, but in the end he loved his daughter and always tried to make it right, and that was what counted.

    “I wonder about it sometimes. Do you, Riida?” Aiba looked at the screen dreamingly. “If we’d be good fathers.” He looked kind of sad for a second, but it disappeared in a heartbeat. “I wouldn’t even know where to start!” He took a sip off his beer.

    Ohno mirrored him. “I think Masaki-kun will be a great father one day.”

    Aiba beamed at him. “Thank you, Satoshi-kun. You look like you would leave everything to your wife, though,” he mocked.

    Ohno shrugged. “That’s probably true,” he agreed. “But I would want to play with them. Take them fishing...” his eyes lit up.

    Aiba snorted. “Poor kids. They will be as burnt as you then.” He prodded at his cheeks. “I wonder if they will come out already tanned?”

    “Of course not!”

    They both laughed at that. Ohno didn’t mind the teasing. He was often picked on by his bandmates, but he rarely minded. He was just glad if he could make them laugh. As a leader, he didn’t feel like he accomplished much in that role, so this was his way to bring them all together and keep them happy.

    He turned his attention back to the screen. One of the flashbacks scenes was playing. He saw as Masamune interacted with his girlfriend and couldn’t help but think about how Aiba would treat his real girlfriends.

    He was certainly kind, sweet, and romantic, he knew that much. He would probably make the girl feel like the luckiest woman in the universe. He would probably give her gifts, and flowers, and _kisses_ … whenever he felt like it. He smiled melancholically to himself. Somewhere out there, a girl was going to be very lucky someday, when Aiba would ask her to marry her.

    “Ne, Riida.” He turned around to discover that the other man was looking at him. He had his knees up against his chest, and he was resting his cheek on his arms, his head tilted to the side. Ohno couldn’t help but think that he looked so cute.

    “Hmm?” he replied.

    “What are you thinking about?”

    Ohno let out a soft chuckle. He put his beer on the table in front of him. “Who do you think will get married first?”

    Aiba lifted his head, thinking. “I know Jun-kun wants to get married soon, but in the end it will probably be Sho-kun, won’t it?”

    “I see what you mean. And he’ll have a kid or two right away.”

    “Or five!” Aiba retorted. “Five cute babies with puffy cheeks just like him.” He pondered a little. “I wonder if his athletic ineptitude is hereditary.”

    “Wouldn’t it be great if one of his children became an Olympic medallist, though?” Ohno mused.

    They looked at each other. “Impossible!” They said at the same time. Aiba laughed so hard that he almost spilled his beer on him.

    “Sorry,” he apologised, putting the bottle on the coffee table next to Ohno’s. “How about Riida? When will you get married?”

    Ohno stretched. “Well, I guess I should find someone first.”

    “Don’t you have someone you like?” he asked.

    Ohno grinned embarrassed.

    “Really?” Aiba poked him enthusiastically in the stomach, tickling him.

    “Stop it,” he laughed. He looked at him with a kind expression. “How about Masaki-kun?”

    Aiba’s gaze lowered. “I do like someone.” He chuckled shyly. “What kind of person is the one Satoshi-kun likes?”

    Ohno smiled to himself. “That person is...”

    An amazing person, he wanted to tell him. A ray of sunshine sent on the earth as a gift to humanity. The only one who can make you smile even on a rainy day. Someone who can warm your heart better than a hot cup of tea on a winter night…

    “Nice,” he said eventually. “Smart.” He looked at Aiba in his fluffy sweater. “And really cute.”

    The younger man bit his lip. “She sounds amazing,” he whispered.

    “And…” Ohno scratched his nose. “The person Masaki-kun likes?”

    Aiba’s gaze lit up with affection. The corners of his beautiful almond-shaped eyes wrinkled as he spoke, a gentle smile playing on his lips. “The most caring person I’ve ever met. So gentle and humble. But somehow… unexpectedly serious when needed.”

    Ohno nodded gently. He put a hand on Aiba’s shoulder, lovingly. “That’s nice, Masaki-kun.”

    They stayed silent for a while. The only sounds came from the TV in front of them. Masamune had just found his daughter with a cake for his birthday. The soft singing of the little girl, overlapping with the flashbacks, echoed in the room.

    “Ne, Riida.”

    “Hm?”

    “Will you tell me her name?” Aiba smiled slightly at him. “Of the girl you like?”

    Ohno shifted in his seat.

    “Ah!” Aiba said. “Of course, I’m going to tell you my name too,” he chuckled.

    Ohno hesitated a little. Should he confess to Aiba? Now was a time as good as others. He didn’t really expect anything to come out of it anyway. Would it be better if he never told? Would Aiba dislike him if he knew?

    He looked at Aiba, who was waiting for his reply. He felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was okay if Aiba didn’t like him back. Maybe he could even offer to help with the girl he liked. All Ohno needed was for Aiba to be happy. As long as he was happy, he would be too.

    He nodded to the younger man.

    Aiba smiled approvingly. He took the remote and turned the volume off before moving around so he was facing him. Ohno did the same, a little amused.

    “On three?” his voice was suddenly serious.

    “On three,” he said, a little nervous now. He tightened his lips. Was he really going to do this?

    “One...”

    Was Aiba going to look at him like that the whole time? God…

    “Two...”

    He thought he could almost lose himself in those eyes as he looked back at them…

    “Three...”

    He took a deep breath.

    “It’s you!” They yelled at the same time.

    Ohno frowned and blinked in confusion. Aiba was sitting still, a shocked expression on his face. His eyes were open wide in surprise, and Ohno could see that he was probably asking himself the same question he was: _did he really say that it’s me?_

    Suddenly, Aiba snapped out of his daze and literally jumped him to kiss him, pushing him down in the process. Ohno groaned a little when his back hit the floor, but more from the surprise than from the pain. He felt Aiba’s lips pressing on his, his heart dancing in his chest in a new rhythm, and he remembered to close his eyes.

    He suddenly realised he had hands and didn’t know what to do with them. He just decided to rest them lightly on top of Aiba’s back, very gently, as if he was afraid that a sudden movement could make the other guy vanish from his embrace, and he would just wake up on his couch and find out that he had dozed off while watching TV. But the warmth under his hands felt real, and the weight on his chest felt even more real. Aiba’s hands were cupping his face, and he could feel his soft fingertips tickling his light stubble.

    And of course, there were the lips. Aiba’s lips were a little cold, but somehow warm. Dry, but soft. Ohno didn’t think he could ever forget the unique feeling of those lips on his. He felt like this was quickly becoming a drug he could become addicted to, and he started to think he never wanted to let go, when Aiba broke the kiss and pulled him up to a sitting position again.

    Aiba turned around so that he could rest with his back to the couch again. The look of surprise hadn’t left his face. He stared at the empty space in front of him, panting lightly, without saying a single word.

    Ohno looked at his hands in his lap. Aiba’s warmth still lingered on his fingers, the feeling of the kiss still clouded his mind. He had said to himself time and time again that it would have been okay if he couldn’t be with Aiba. He had looked at him from a distance for years now. But a small, selfish part of himself had been awakened by those lips as they claimed his soul. He wanted the man for himself now that he knew that he could make him happy.

    “Aaaah!” Aiba exclaimed.

    Ohno looked up and saw him covering his face with his hands. His neck and ears were flushed with embarrassment.

    “Dangerous, so dangerous...” he was whispering. “Ah! I’m so happy!” he said, raising his voice to a normal tone.

    Ohno chuckled merrily. He gently touched Aiba’s arms, pushing them away from his face. Under his hands, Aiba’s cheeks were red and warm. He looked at him while biting his lip, a shy look in his eyes that made Ohno think _‘Ah. Cute.’_ It wasn’t long before he brushed his cheek, feeling the soft skin under his hand, moving as closer as possible.

    He stopped when he was just a few breaths away from Aiba’s lips. He kissed the bridge of his nose, and the younger man closed his eyes. Ohno didn’t rush it. He wanted to savour each inch of Aiba’s skin.

    He kissed his eyes next. One kiss for each wrinkle. Then his temples. His forehead. His cheeks. He took a breath before going for a long, sweet kiss on his neck. Aiba trembled at the contact. He kissed a trail up the curve of his neck. His chin. He touched the younger man’s lips with his fingertips before kissing him there. Softly, but with decision. With passion and longing, but with the utmost love and respect.

    And Aiba kissed him back, with no hurry. Gently, just pressing his lips on his, letting him take control. He put his arms around his neck, embracing him. Ohno took that as a sign that he could deepen their kiss, and he let his tongue wander on the other man’s lips, asking for permission. Aiba didn’t make him wait before he could taste him fully. He pulled the younger man closer until there was no space left, and all that was left to do was to disappear one into the other. Over and over, he kissed him and kissed him, until they were left breathless, but happy, staring at each other, panting.

    Aiba giggled, and to Ohno that was the most beautiful sound in the world. He smiled as the younger man pulled him to his chest, making him rest with his head on his collarbones.

    They didn’t even bother with turning the volume up again. They both looked at the TV with stupidly happy smiles on their faces, Aiba’s hand gently sliding in Ohno’s hair.

    “Satoshi-kun…” Aiba murmured after a while.

    “Hmm?”

    “It’s past midnight.”

    He frowned in confusion. “Oh,” he said when he realised.

    Aiba giggled. The hand that was in his hair started caressing him slowly. His voice was sweet and affectionate, when he started singing. “Happy birthday to you…”

    Ohno smiled to himself as he listened to Aiba singing in his cute English.

    “…happy birthday to you…”

    Aiba’s other hand found one of his and squeezed it.

    “…happy birthday, dear Satoshi…”

    His heart did a backflip when he heard Aiba say his name like that.

    “…happy birthday to you.”

    Ohno stirred in the younger man’s chest.

    “Again,” he mumbled.

    Aiba’s giggle vibrated under his body as he tightened his embrace. “As you wish, _my Riida_ …” he whispered softly before he started singing again.

    Ohno let his eyes close. Slowly, very slowly, he let his happiness overwhelm him as Aiba’s hands caressed him, his lips revered him, his heart thumped softly for him, and his lovely voice gently lulled him to sleep.


End file.
